Gates of Revolution
by Dan Inverse
Summary: There is been a legend that when darkness rules, and hopes were lost the chosen Messiah of Death, life and miracle will enter the Gates of Revolution as they will bring forward total silent. (A SM crossover)


Disclaimer: This story is inspire by the story Mess up by Hawk and Another World by Ryo-Wolf and countless fiction that I read, furthermore I don't owned any of thing in this story maybe some of the idea but mostly it is all owned by someone else If there is any similar scene please excuse me!! So please don't bother me!!!! And lastly my grammar is really poor so if any one with good English please help me! (Demon Head Gourrina_chan: Stop bickering me about my grammar and be my pre-reader!)  
  
A Ranma and Sailormoon cross  
  
Gates of Revolution  
  
The dark purple hair senshi look at the dark portal. She knew it was a matter of time before Pharaoh 90 will fully go though the portal, as she knew something must be done. Ignoring the ache throughout her body, who was yelling at her to give up! Sailor Saturn sprinted up to the building that the portal was mounted on.  
  
"It's my fault that this thing was able to get here. With my attack I can destroy a world, not even this thing could withstand that."  
  
Without any hesitation Sailor Saturn leaped through the portal, going to meet Master Pharaoh 90 on his home ground. Heedless of the protest that the Senshis was making, Sailor Moon charged after her newest ally but failed miserable as she was pushing herself to get near the portal. "Wait! You can't! The Death Reborn Revolution will kill you! You're too weak!"  
  
"Death, Reborn, Revolution!" yelled the purple hair senshi as the purple dark light slowly envelope her. As all the rumbling and explosion sound disappear, leaving only complete silent and darkness. Strangely instate of afraid, the young Sailor Saturn actually enjoyed the peace and calm environment, it was like returning to home after a long journey. It was a wonderful feeling that she stopped having ever since her current reincarnation mother death.  
  
As she walked deeper into which seems to like the endless dark room, finally she approach three giant gates. Each of the gates used a color with different symbols on it. The red and gold gate had a symbol's of a sun with a phoenix in the middle of the sun. The ocean blue and forest green gate had a symbol's of a Ying Yang with a young tree in the middle of it. However when she reached the third gate, she was surprised to see the dark purple gate had the symbol's of Saturn was all over the gate. The symbols were all over the gate except the middle of the gate forming an empty circle. However unlike other two gates it had nothing within the circles. She can swear she never saw before the gate, but she knew what all this gate was anyways.  
  
"Gates of Revolution" as she whisper unconsciously the name of the legendary gates, as she recalled a faint memory of woman with a pair of eyes similar to her but filled with loneliness and sadness that is more intensive that even depression was not a good choice of voice to describe, she use a gentle voice while rocking her to sleep telling her that there will be a time when the darkness tramp over light and all hopes ware lost, the three Messiah of Death, life and miracle will enter the Gates of Revolution as they will bring forward total silent followed by….Her taught was broken as the glaive she procession suddenly glow, pulling her along toward the purple gate. The dark purple hair girl tried to resist but it was useless as the massive weapon forced her to do its will.  
  
"You are not the chosen Messiah of Silent." a monotone voice rose as soon as the purple hair senshi touch the dark purple door. The purple gate radiate a dark purple light while sending the young senshi of Saturn back to where she belong as the purple gate lights dim off and waited silently once again for its mistress.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma Universe  
  
Ranma Saotome was having the fight of his lifetime; he can't recall how many days and times had he been fighting the glowing monster in front of him. It was a Soul vampire monster Happousai summoned to teach his undisciplined 'heir' who goes by the name Ranma Saotome, however this time Happousai made a mistake as he summoned something so powerful that even he can't control. The monster drained his soul on the spot leaving the old pervert in a coma status as it went berserk and hunt down anyone on its path.  
  
Due to his monster nature all so call advance weapon can't make a scratch on it. And with its Soul draining ability, the monster was also immune to emotion Ki attack. The only Attack that can hurt it was pure chi attack, however chi attack can only hurt it to a certain extent till the monster managed to develop immunity after a few encounter with those attacks.  
  
It had only been a year but mostly half of earth population had been gone into coma condition and the number of victim was still increasing. There was also some who are not strong enough to survive the coma dies in their sleep.  
  
The monster was so strong that all his rivals decide to let their different aside and form an alliance to fight against the monster. However even with all the combination effort of his rivals, they only managed to weaken it a bit and at the end made the monster stronger than ever. As time pass the alliance slowly fall one by one as finally leaving only him who barely survived during his last encounter with the monster.  
  
-----------  
  
Flash back  
  
-----------  
  
The battlefield left only the dragon prince and the pigtail martial artist fighting against the glowing monster while the others either death or soul had been absorb by the monster.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" as Ranma used the improved version of 'Hiryu Shoten Ha!' that drain chi from nature instate of people hot Ki on the monster. The monster just took the hit, as blood flow out from the monster, however the wound did not last long as it heal it self in almost instant speed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Taking the advantage of the monster healing itself, Herb quickly jump forward and blast the monster with its Ki blast while Ranma rest for the moment to recharge a bit energy.  
  
Unnoticed by Herb, the monster smirks as the dragon prince come into range. However the look on monster did not gone unnoticed by Ranma as the pigtail martial artist without hesitated scream to warn his companion.  
  
"HERB! LOOK OUT IT IS A TRAP!"  
  
The dragon prince heard the warning but it was too late as the monster don't gave him any chance to retreat as it rushed forward to Herb and strike him with one of his special attack, "Soul devoted!" as a bright golden aura appear in its hand. Before Herb could blink his eyes, he touched Herb with the glowing hand as darkness cease the dragon prince.  
  
"NOOoooooo!!!"  
  
End flash back  
  
He managed to hold his owned against the monster long enough for his escaped. Later he as he retrieve the glaive which he used during the battle with Saffron - Kinjakan, the battle start to show some promised as the weapon managed to damaged it badly, but it is still not good enough as the monster became more and more adaptable to the magical cold at the end Ranma was forced to use Saotome final attack more times than all the times during his last sixteen years of life. Ranma knew it was a matter of time before the monster became totally immune to the glaive freeze attack. Right now Ranma was using the Saotome final attack again to think of a way to win. He rest on a cave hoping it might bind him some time to catch his breath before facing the monster again.  
  
Recalling all his previous battle against the monster he couldn't help but felt depress, in his whole life up to this point he never felt so helpless. For the first time he knew he must admit that the great Ranma Saotome would be defeated for the first time with the price of all his family and friends live with it, perhaps even his owned. Ranma had no more idea but prayed.  
  
*God! I have never asked anything from you before. But if you are up there please gave me some hint to beat this monster, so I can save all my friends! *  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence. A being that strangely reminded him of his mother entered his mind.  
  
*Who are you? *  
  
*Who am I is not important Ranma-san. As far as you need to know I am here to help you. *  
  
*Real………Really! You can defeat this bastard? *  
  
*Yes! However……… *  
  
*However what? *  
  
*However there will be a price. *  
  
*Price? You meant you are going to take my soul? *  
  
*Soul? Soul! Why would I want your soul? I am not chaos you know! *  
  
*Than what will be the price? * asked Ranma quickly hoping he will not offend the woman too much.  
  
*The price is from now on you will be ceasing from existing in this world to restore the balance and furthermore you must help me to retrieve something as a payment for my service. Is it a deal Saotome-san? *  
  
*………Will everyone be saved if the monster is defeated? *  
  
*…Yes, I swear upon my star that I can save everyone who is not dead yet! *  
  
*………Very well than it is a deal! *  
  
*I am sorry Ranma for forcing you to make this kind of decision! * As the voice dies off a bright ocean blue light enveloped Ranma as in the process destroyed the monster that coming into the cave, while leaving behind a world of waking up victims without any memory of the monster and Ranma.  
  
********************************  
  
Ranma felt dizzy and disoriented from the experience that he just had but he returned alert almost immediately due to long combat experience. He hold tighter on the glaive while he turned around to inspect the surroundings after he managed to readjust his vision in the dark. He find himself inside an empty room, well almost empty since he can clearly felt another person with reasonable amount of control over Chi was standing opposite of him taking a similar yet different defensive position. *Is it the girl that brings me here? * However the taught was quickly dismiss as the person walk closer. By the judged of looks Ranma can be pretty sure his companions was a boy. However it would be a different story if she were an extremely flat chest girl like certain tomboy he know, however the mere taught sadden the pigtail martial artist as he remember how he was force to end her life after her battle the monster, without the assents of healing that is her soul to generate chi to heal her body, she slowly suffer from internal bleeding and dying slowly. * Damn! If only I had the power to beat that monster in time…Akane surely won't die! * However his taught was quickly gather back as he sensed the guy was nearer. The guy stop just before he venture to Ranma striking zone and stand there. They stood there silently as Ranma suspect that the other guy was also trying to access as much information as possible. Just when Ranma was about to break the ice, his companion decided to talked first.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the guy.  
  
"Well the name is Ranma Saotome please to meet cha Mr.? " reply Ranma cheerfully as he couldn't help but felt there was something familiar with the way the guy talk.  
  
As if the guy was trying to chew the name properly he repeat the name in a slower pace a few times, suddenly pigtail martial artist felt a strange déjà vu as he heard a familiar battle cried by his current companion.  
  
"Ranma Saotome prepared to die!" as the guy jump in forward while drawing out a strange glowing blade that seems to a mix of a blade and a gun (1). Thanks to the blade light Ranma can now clearly sees the attacker face. The lights of the blade reveal someone that he knew very long a boy name Ryouga Hibiki the eternal lost boy. However Ranma dismiss the taught as he saw this 'Ryouga' was not his 'Ryouga' since as long as he knew Ryouga never had used before his left hand to hold his weapon furthermore instate of his usual yellow cloths he was wearing a black leather jacket while his hair was unlike his normal messy done, it was neatly comb and trim without Ryouga trademark bandanna.  
  
*Not again * as Ranma let out a sigh "Well bring it on P-chan!" like reflex Ranma took out the Kinjakan as he knew first hand after battling with the monster that is don't encounter anything that you never seen before until it was tested unharmed to touch.  
  
"STOP this meaningless fight at once!" The voice that spoke to Ranma before he was brough him toward to this place shouted just before they can trade blows. Ranma and the anther guy stopped immediately and turned their attention toward the source of voice. Ranma nearly forget to breathe as he saw the girl no woman in front of him. He can clearly said that it was the most beautiful female he ever laid his eyes on, the woman stood in front of him was about six feet tall, with great figures. Furthermore she had one of the longest hairs he ever seen before as her silky long ocean blue hair was so long it was basically mopping the floor. She wear a long forest green night grown that seems to match her eyes, normally Ranma would said that any woman looks stupid in green but somehow he can't apply the same toward the woman in front of him as green seems to be a color of her nature which Ranma couldn't explain why it fit her. However her face was something Ranma would never forget it was not because her was flawless that make her beautiful, it was a warm yet peaceful feeling, a feeling Ranma only sense when he was near the eldest Tendo girl but it was ten times more stronger like she was surrounding him with warmest. However Ranma broken off from his trail of taught when the woman speaks again.  
  
"Now you two have meet I believe an introduction was require, firstly I think I should introduce my name first, you may address me as Terra, Gaea, earth, mother nature or what even names human have given me over the millennium you feel more comfortable at."  
  
"That – that is insane! How could you want me to believe you are some sort of earth spirit? I studies magic all my life and the strongest earth element spirit I can summon is Key which…" protest the leather jacket guy in disbelieve but cut short as the blue hair woman interrupt with a simple snap of hand appearing two huge Mud like creature. The leather jacket guy stare in disbelieve as he saw the woman infront of him summond the most powerful earth element creature with such ease not to mention two of them with such short period of time, "I will explain everything later…now be polite and introduce yourself to Mr. Saotome here?"  
  
"…Fine my name Ryu Denki (2) the General of her Royal holiness Queen Kasumi S class Imperil Army." Ranma raised an eye brown at the mention of Kasumi but made no commend about it.  
  
He cleared his voice as he speaks in his usual cocky yet uncertain tone, "Well like I said just now before you attack me, I am Ranma Saotome of anything goes martial art. I guess I should say please to meet cha!"  
  
"Martial Art?? You mean you are not King Ranma Saotome of Dark Kingdom? But – but you looks like him and you even sound like that bastard!"  
  
"Ehem! I don't think you should insult Mr. Saotome like that since he is not even from your world furthermore you two are going to work together for quite sometime depend on how fast you two can get your job done!"  
  
The leather jacket boy flush in embarrassed as he realized his mistake, he turned toward Ranma "I am sorry Saotome-san!"  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Now…Miss I believe you said you can prove who you claim to be?"  
  
"…Very well than if you insist!" as the ocean blue hair woman wave her hand and fill the room with light. Both of the boys nearly forgot to breathe as they saw what was shown to them. The place they were currently standing was an invincible crystal like platform above a pool of Lava and some strange looking spirits below. Within the room there is nearly infinity transparent like window that shown all sort of people, animals, plants, and places not to mention there was also many unidentified glowing symbols that content changing was written beside those screens. Satisfied with the two boys awe looks Gaea smile brightly, "Welcome to my home boys, the heart of earth!"  
  
TBC…maybe?  
  
Author notes:  
  
1) Sorry I could help it since I am a typical ff8 fan!  
  
2) Ryu = Dragon, Denki = light so I guess Ryu Denki means Dragon of light?? Tell me if I am wrong I get all this words from my brother's dictionary.  
  
3) I still a bit confused on which is which weapon call if I am wrong please mail me!  
  
4) Like all my teasers if I don't get good respond and unconstructive flames only I will not continue the story. 


End file.
